A Different Approach
by CASTL3
Summary: Different ending to Flowers for your Grave. Rick Castle wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't charm his way into her bedroom so why try something that he knows will fail. He needed to honest with himself and her if he was going to have a chance...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**AN: So I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I haven't seen it done like this before but I could be wrong. I plan on doing a small scene or two for each episode. It will be a mixture of AU and actual scenes as Castle and Beckett navigate the start of a friendship and relationship in a new way.**

**Chapter 1- Flowers for your Grave**

Richard Castle was far from stupid. He had a pretty damn memory and a high IQ to show for it. One of the reasons his books sell so well was because he researches better than most authors. Even small details and plot lines in his novels are well researched. It's also one of the reasons he is always behind on chapters. He can get himself sidetracked by researching far more then the scene or chapter calls for and can spend days messing around and buying things just to try out. What people don't know is that he remembers almost everything he has ever researched, his own encyclopedia of information ready and waiting to be voiced whether through one of his novels, an interview or a conversation. He has an amazing niche for details, big or small, not to mention pretty decent at reading body language. Needless to say, he was smart. Damn smart, and he knew it.

As he watched Detective Kate Beckett talking the officers about Harrison Tisdale, he knew he wanted to ask her out. He wanted to sleep with her yes, but he wasn't stupid. She was different. He knew from the moment she asked him to read her while sorting through his fan mail and he hit the nail on the head. He wasn't going to be able to just charm his way into her bedroom, or his for that matter, he knew that. Despite his other head telling him he could, he listened to the one that wrote him twenty something best sellers. He had to be Rick Castle the father, not Rick Castle, playboy author. He didn't just want to sleep with her though he wanted to get to know her. She was one of the few people he had ever met that challenged him and it he has only known her a couple days. She was interesting and intelligent and hot and witty and driven and hot and tough and authoritative and…did he think hot yet? Anyway he knew he would have to use a different approach and decided open, honest and sincere would work best. Hearing his cell phone ring, he fished it out of his pocket and answered. It was his daughter asking when he would be home. After a relatively short conversation he walked back over from the alley and saw Detective Beckett watching Harrison Tisdale and the uniforms finish up and he cleared his throat. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Well I guess this is it?"

"Yeah I guess it is" Rick replied. "Thank you again for putting up with me, I know you didn't like me following you around."

"Yeah well you did help us catch the right guy so it wasn't too terrible" Kate said. "It was nice to meet you Castle" she said sticking out her hand.

Rick shook it and said "Same to you, Detective Beckett."

She gave him one more smile and turned to leave. Last chance Rick. Man up. Worst that can happen is she says no.

"Um…Detective!" I call out before she makes it three steps. She turns around as I walk up to her again. "If you want, I mean if you're not busy or anything, or after your finish your paper work for the case, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to dinner…with me." Way to go Rick. You're an international bestselling author and you're stumbling over words like your shoe laces are tied together.

Kate smirks, "Why Castle so I can be another one of your conquests?"

Wow. That hurts a bit. "No, I just thought it might be a nice thank you."

"I don't need thanking Castle, just doing my job."

"Ahem…right. Well I'll just let you, um; I'll just let you get back to that then." I reach into my pocket and hand her a business card. "If you change your mind and want to grab a coffee sometime my cell number is on the back. Have a nice evening Detective."

I walk away, refraining from looking back. I hope she changes her mind but from her comments I highly doubt it.

Kate Beckett lay awake in her bed, staring at her ceiling. It was almost 3am and she couldn't get back to sleep. _'Why was I such a bitch to him after we closed the case? He was so sincere when he asked me to dinner, fumbling over his words and everything.' _The truth was she did want to go with him but his reputation stopped her. She should know better than to judge people by what you read and hear but some of her concern was legitimate. He did annoy the hell out of her though but she also enjoyed their banter. He was very sarcastic and sharp. Always ready with a line. Another part of her smacked her upside the head and told her that she was stupid for not accepting. Your favorite author asked you to dinner and you turned him down? Are you crazy? And why did that part of her sound like Laine? She blew out an exasperated breath and got out of bed. She went to the trashcan and removed the business card he gave her and climbed back under the covers. Should I call? It's just dinner, well at this hour it would have to be a coffee but was he even up? Oh God she is going crazy. Its 3am and I'm actually thinking about calling him. Maybe a text would be better. What did she have to lose? What if it went well? Would he want to see her again? Screw it. She typed in a message and sent it before she could talk herself out of it.

**Hi its Detective Beckett you up?**

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_ she thought after she sent it. She jumped when the phone chimed in the silence. He replied!

**Hello Detective and yes I am up writing. What can I help you with?**

She typed out another reply.

**Still wanna get that coffee?**

She only had to wait fifteen seconds for a reply.

**Sure, where?**

She texted him the address and name of the shop and told him to meet her there in twenty. Then she panicked. She was meeting Richard _freaking_ Castle for coffee in twenty minutes and she wasn't anywhere near presentable. _Shit!_

She ending up getting there before he did and ordered her usual, sitting down at a booth away from a window. She didn't have to wait long. He surprised her by his choice of clothes. Here she was dressed like she would be for work and he was in jeans and a _'World Best Dad'_ hoodie. I guess there is more to the man than she originally thought. She felt a lot better about texting him now seeing a small part of the father in him. He spotted her and gave a small and wave as he made his way to the counter to order his coffee. He made his way to her shortly after and slid into the booth across from her.

"Good morning" he smiled at her as he took a sip.

"Morning, nice hoodie" she replied.

"Thanks, birthday present from Alexis last year. Super comfy to sleep in."

"You told me you were writing."

"I was when you texted, but I was sleeping before inspiration struck."

"Does that happen a lot? Writing at all hours of the night?"

"Yeah I suppose. I sleep a lot during the day and usually write some from mid morning until Alexis get home from school. Then I usually spend time with her until she goes to bed."

Kate didn't really know how to respond to that so she said nothing and kept drinking her coffee. Of course Castle hated silence and said the one thing she knew he would.

"I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I was such a bitch to you and you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

"It's okay, I get it. I know I don't have the best reputation but a lot of stuff is made up to sell books. Not that I haven't done my fair share of stupid things and slept around but it is understandable for someone who doesn't know the non author side of me. Don't beat yourself up over it. Water under the bridge." He smiled.

"Thanks Castle. So how'd you enjoy the case?" Beckett asked changing the subject.

That got the ball rolling and they really started to enjoy themselves. Beckett talked about some of the more wild cases she has had, ones she knew he would enjoy. He talked about Alexis, his mothers' antics and his books. He told her the police horse story after she asked about it. They ordered more coffee and hours went by until the sun started to peek through skyscrapers and into the coffee shop of the two people current laughing up a storm.

"You didn't!"

"I did" smirked Castle, which sent Beckett laughing again and Castle right along with her. The laughter was broken up by Beckett's cell ringing. She got herself under control and answered.

"Beckett. Yup. Text me the address, I'll be there in ten." She flipped the phone shut.

"Body?"

"Yeah."

They got up from the booth and made their way outside. They stopped by Beckett's cruiser and faced each other.

"Thank you Castle. I haven't laughed like that in…well it has been a long time. It felt good."

"Glad I could be of service." He replied.

"So…maybe dinner later this week?" Kate asked feeling nervous and biting her lip.

"I'd love too. Let me know when. I'm free pretty much anytime."

"Must be nice writing for a living."

"It has its perks" He threw back smiling at the little banter. "I better let you go. Don't be a stranger, send me a text if you get bored, or need help figuring out who did it. Don't want to put the wrong guy away."

Kate laughed "I'll do that Castle. See you later."

"Thanks for the warning" Castle replied walking backwards as she made her way to the driver's side.

Kate just stuck her tongue out at him and opened the door and he laughed and turned around walking. She watched him go and suddenly didn't feel like parting from his company just yet. She made a snap decision.

"Hey Castle!"

He spun around and saw her standing by her car, door open.

"Feel like going to another crime scene?"

_**END CHAPTER**_

**AN2: I would love a review if you have the time and please check out my other story 'Fate'. Chapter 5 of that is in progress at about Two Thousands words and should be up later this week. Hopefully. Until next time…**


End file.
